Kaleidoscope
by rawritscasey
Summary: "Clare Edwards is completely unpredictable. If she were to wear a mood ring, it would become a kaleidoscope of colors; never settling on just one." ECLARE one-shot


**A/N**: Today, I had to defragment my hard drive because apparently, my hard drive is somewhat full. This meant setting everything on my computer back to its default settings… iTunes was a _nightmare_!

Anyways, I present you with another Eclare one-shot! This one was inspired by one of my favorite songs, Kaleidoscope by _Joe Brooks_. I can't help but swoon whenever I hear this song. It may have to do with Joe Brooks' way too lovely voice.

_P.S. _As you may have noticed, I have put up links to the songs in my bio for all my stories. So you can go check out the song there.

* * *

**k**_ a _l** e**_ i d _**o**_ s _c **o**_ p _e

**xx**

_She hangs wind chimes from her ears  
__But I still can't tell which way her mood's blowing  
__The shades of her eyes, well don't let them fool you  
_'_Cause naïve is not her middle name_

**xx**

I put Morty in drive and press down on the gas. I glide down Clare's street with ease, heading in the direction of Degrassi Community School. Out of the corner of my eye, I catch a glimpse of my girlfriend, Clare Edwards, push a piece of her light brown locks out of her heart-stopping blue eyes.

It is seven in the morning on a damp Monday morning. I always struggle to keep my eyes open when I drive to school. I mean really, do the teacher expect us to take learning seriously when we are practically collapsing into a deep sleep the moment we sit down at our desks? I can see that even Clare has dark purple bags under her eyes this morning. It may have had something to do with the fact that I kept her up half the night.

Oh no, it's not what you're thinking. We had this huge partner paper for English due the next day, which is today, and we had been slacking off all weekend.

It was surprising to me that Clare slacked off. She never does that. When she gets home from school, she immediately does her homework with diligence so she can hang out with other people, namely me.

Clare Edwards is completely unpredictable. One minute she is Saints Clare, and the next she is Badass Clare. I guess most of that blame goes to yours truly.

If she were to wear a mood ring, it would become a kaleidoscope of colors; never settling on just one.

She listens in class, participates in discussions, helps teachers, and takes diligent notes. But she also skips class and sets off stink bombs that postpone exams. She abides her parents rules and is the perfect daughter most days, but then she gets piercings without their permission and stays out past her curfew other days.

You never really know with Clare; if she's going to be good or bad. It's the greatest mystery about her. She usually doesn't keep things to herself, but this is something no one can figure out; not even me.

"Do you have the paper three hole punched and stapled already?" I asked Clare. She continued to stare out the window at a point that I couldn't locate. At first, I thought she didn't hear me, but that was impossible because the car was completely silent. Then I thought that she was ignoring me because I had caused her to stay up until one in the morning last night. But a moment later, she spoke.

"Let's ditch school today," she said simply. I almost pulled over to stare at her. Had she just said that? Did Saint Clare really just suggest we skip school? Then realization washed over me. She wasn't Saint Clare today. Today was Badass Clare day. I loved it!

"Are you serious?" I questioned, making sure I had heard her right. She turned her head to look at me. Her eyes glittered and her lips curled up into a mischievous smile.

"Come on, Goldsworthy, _live dangerously_," she said. Of course I enjoyed Saint Clare, but this Clare, she was someone I had much more fun with.

In response to her statement, I took a sharp right turn, causing Clare to slide in the seat and come crashing into me. She wasn't wearing a seatbelt. Man, she was taking this _living dangerously _thing seriously.

Once Morty was driving straight again, I looked sideways at Clare. She looked up at me and giggled.

"I'm all up for living dangerously, but please put your seatbelt on," I told her. She gave me a questioning look and widened her innocent doe eyes. Ugh, I just wanted to pull over this car and kiss her.

"You can't _live _dangerously if your dead, now can you?" I pointed out. She pouted her lips and scooted back to her perch in my car. She put her seatbelt on, making sure to make a dramatic show of it. She looked back at me and crossed her arms. I smirked at her. She stuck her tongue out at me. She always looked incredibly cute when she did that. I turned my gaze back to the road.

"Where to, m'lady?" I asked her in a fake British accent. She giggled, lightening her mood.

"Surprise me," she told me. I smirked.

I knew just the place.

**xx**

_She's a kaleidoscope  
__A new shade for each new way  
__In which she draws you close  
__And then stumbles on your name_

**xx**

I pulled Morty up in the parking lot behind a department store. I parked him next to a chain link fence that harbored the location I was taking Clare. She looked around cautiously.

"Um, Eli, what is this place?" she asked me curiously. I just smirked and opened the door to get out of the car. I slammed the door shut and crossed over to the passenger side door. I opened her door and held my hand out.

"This way, my dear," I said, using my fake British accent again. She smiled and placed her hand in mine. She stepped out of the car and I shut the door behind her. Our fingers intertwined with each others and I lead her to the gate in the fence.

"Why are you taking me into a forest?" she asked. I shushed her and pulled her along.

Once we reached our destination, her eyes grazed along the entire scene. I had taken Clare to a place that I had just recently discovered: the ruins of an abandoned church. Most of the walls had toppled over and the roof was nonexistent. All that was left was the entire back wall, which displayed a cross, and the crumbled remains of the rest of the walls. The floor was still intact as well.

"This is exactly where I was thinking of going," Clare said sarcastically. I smirked.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"It's a place that I go when I want to be alone," I told her. She nodded.

"This is exactly the type of place that I imagined you hanging out at," she said, smiling.

"Come on," I said, taking her hand and leading her into the middle of the church.

"What are you doing," she asked, giggling. Once we were standing in front of each other in the middle of the floor, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my iPod. I turned on the song that I wanted and placed one earbud in my ear and the other in hers. She looked up at me curiously as the song began: Kaleidoscope by _Joe Brooks_.

"Dance with me," I said. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her against my body. She was skeptical at first, but then she wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my chest.

We rocked back and forth slowly for the beginning of the song, but once the pace of the song became faster, we danced faster; spinning in circles and laughing the entire time. She moved her hips exactly to the beat of the song, her school uniform skirt swaying with her movements. She was smiling up at me the whole time, her bright eyes filled with fun and excitement.

Once the song was nearing it's end, I grabbed her waist and lifted her into the air, spinning her in circles until I thought I was going to fall over. I set her back down once the song ended. Her hair had fallen in her face so I reached up and swiped it out of her eyes. She looked up at me, biting her bottom lip and giggling.

"We should skip school more often," I smirked. Her expression changed dramatically.

"Oh my God, I can't believe we actually skipped school," she looked horrified.

Oops, Saint Clare is back.

**xx**

_She is a battlefield  
Except you're fighting with yourself  
__To keep your heart of steel  
From melting to the ground_

** xx**

* * *

Eh, I'm not sure how I feel about the way this one turned out. I wanted to do a little story about Eli and Clare's 'urban adventures'. But now I'm having second thoughts...

Reviews?


End file.
